


Finding peace

by Bec_86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_86/pseuds/Bec_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron visits Robert at the hospital after he's been shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding peace

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the spoilers that we were given.

Aaron stood with his back to the door taking deep breaths. If he just closed his eyes for a moment, he could pretend that this wasn't happening. That his (ex) boyfriend wasn't a psycho. That he hadn't just wasted the last nine months of his life. That he hadn't betrayed his friends and family by covering up Katie's death and lying about it. And that the love of his life hadn't just been shot in cold blood by goodness knows who. But he had to face it sometime and now was as good a time as ever. 

He turned around and pushed the door. It was so much worse than he'd imagined, seeing someone hooked up to machines, bleeping and flashing. He fought back his tears, feeling the lump in his throat and swallowing around it. It was the first time he'd seen Robert properly quiet, no snide comments or flirty banter. He looked at the bruises on his face and the tube in his mouth. How could someone so beautiful cause so much pain and suffering? How could he be so bitter and twisted on the inside; so rotten to the core. It wasn't fair and Aaron hated it. 

"Why couldn't you just be honest from the start? It might never have come to this! You've had chance after chance but you just can't help yourself can you? I hope you die. I hope that all that of this ends now and you can't cause anymore pain to anyone. We'd all be better off without you in our lives!" Aaron wiped his eyes with his sleeve, took one last look and walked back towards the door. 

Just as he was about to shut it behind him, an alarm started to go off. Something wasn't right, there were people dashing towards Robert's room. 

"He's arresting! We need a crash team in here quickly!" 

Aaron looked on, horrorstruck:  
"Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" His tears just kept falling and he felt sick. What if his last words to Robert were 'I hope you die'!

Somehow his feet carried him to the waiting room where he was being ushered by a nurse. The minutes ticked by like hours. He knew he should leave, he should get as far away from Robert as possible, but he had to see if he was alright.

"Mr Livesy?"

A nurse was speaking to him from the doorway of the waiting room. How did she know his name? He couldn't for the life of him remember telling her but then it was all a blur and he couldn't really remember anything. He looked up, eyes still red and face stained. 

"We've managed to stabilise Mr Sugden again. You can go back in and see him if you like?" 

"I... Yes, please." He had to just see it for himself. Just to check. One last visit and then he wouldn't come back. 

As Aaron stood, for the second time this afternoon, next to Robert's bedside, he once again contemplated how peaceful and innocent he looked.

"I know I said I wished you'd die but I didn't mean it. I can't let that be the last thing I said to you. I love you Robert, more than anyone I've ever loved before. I've kept you waiting this long but I have to get it off my chest one more time. But, I hate you too. More than I've ever hated anyone. I don't want to watch you die but I can't forgive you for what you've done either. I hope that when you get better, you do the decent thing and leave us all in peace."

He leaned over and planted a kiss on Robert's head before turning around and leaving again, this time feeling better than he had in a long time.


End file.
